I Have A Shrinking Feeling
by golan
Summary: This is my first try on a DBZ fic...please R/R.
1. Default Chapter Title

Note: OK, This is my little twisted mind at work. I have my own imagination and so does everybody else. So some text from this little story are just plain weird. This is just a little note and reminder to anyone who reads this.  
Plus I added an extra character in this story of mine. I always wondered what would happen if Goku and Chi Chi had a daughter as their first child. No need to worry ppl, Gohan still exists only as the second child and Goten as the third. I'm not trying to infringe the series in anyway. This is just a personal story of mine. Just try and remember the movie, 'Honey, I Shrunk The Kids'.  
  
I Have A Shrinking Feeling  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a bright, sunny Sunday morning and Mum and Bulma were getting ready for 'our' barbecue(it was their idea to bring everyone together but who's complaining). Everyone was at Capsule Corporation ready for the, as Mum will call it, reunion barbecue.  
Gohan and Videl were looking after Goten and Trunks and I was sparring as usual. By the way, my name is Golan and I'm the eldest and first child of Goku and Chi Chi.  
In the Gravity Room I was waiting for Vegeta and Dad to finish training(like that would ever happen).   
"Are you finished yet?" I asked impatiently. They didn't answer, they were too busy bashing the crap out of each other. I sighed and slipped out of the Gravity Room.  
"I wonder what Gohan and Videl are up to?" I wondered out loud. When I went into the house and into the Lounge Room, it was a mess. Trunks and Goten were dancing to 'Arashi no Nakada Kagaya ite' and Gohan and Videl were slouching on the couch. Videl was trying to catch her breath and Gohan looked puffed. When Gohan and Videl saw me they rushed over.  
"Thank Kami your here!" Gohan said "Them two have been complaining for food for....I don't remember how long." I looked at Gohan, startled. I knew Goten and Trunks could tire anyone out, but this is ridiculous.   
"Gohan, you and Videl should go and get a glass of water. I'll take care of them." They sighed in relief and left to go to the kitchen. I looked around the Lounge Room. It's gonna be a long day; I thought.  
After I calmed Goten and Trunks down we all pitched in to clean the Lounge Room.  
  
Meanwhile In The Kitchen...  
Gohan and Videl took a sip of their drink and leaned back on their chairs in relief.  
"Those kids are a handful, how can you deal with them everyday?" Videl asked, exhausted.  
"My sister helps me," Gohan replied. "She gets along with them." After their short conversation, Gohan and Videl finished their drinks and headed back to the Lounge Room. Before leaving Gohan took two apples from the fridge.   
  
Back In The Lounge Room...  
"We're hungry, We're hungry, We're hungry..." chanted Goten and Trunks. I was getting a BIG headache from all of this chanting. Gohan and Videl walked into the Lounge Room and Gohan gave Goten and Trunks an apple each. After devouring their snacks in one gulp they were easily satisfied.  
"Thankyou for remembering," I said to Gohan.  
"No problem," he said to me.  
  
  
  
Everyone outside was having a great time except for some people. Vegeta was stuck cooking the barbecue(he was forced out of the Gravity Room), Mum and Bulma were socialising, Dad was eating 'normally' as usual and everybody was talking with each other except for Piccolo who was meditating. Everything was fine until the weather suddenly changed from a sunny day to a gloomy storm. The weird thing about it is that it hung over Capsule Corporation only!!!!   
"WHAT'S GOING ON?!!?" cried Bulma.  
"Must be a weather havoc," Mum said. Soon enough, strikes of lightning started to appear. But there was no drop of rain.  
  
  
  
Gohan, Goten, Videl, Trunks and I were busy having too much fun with each other to notice anything going on outside.  
"I want to watch TV," Goten said.  
"So do I," Trunks replied in agreement. I looked at Gohan and Videl if they were all right with this. They nodded in agreement as if they knew what I was thinking.   
" OK, let's see what's on," I said.  
  
  
  
Everyone was freaked from the storm, or whatever it is. Just as everyone was about to get inside, a bolt of lightning hit the aerial on top of the roof. Soon the 'storm' passed away.  
"That was weird. It disappeared just like that," Yamcha replied.  
"Yeah, but at least it's gone," Krillin said. Soon after a minute of silence, everyone gets back to reality. Since there was a stereo system, Yamcha pumped up the volume to fifty percent of its maximum and everyone was having the time of their lives, maybe.  
  
  
  
As soon as I turned on the switch, a bolt of energy blasted into the Lounge Room from the TV. I was in pain and agony and so was everybody else. All I heard were yells and screams and everything went black.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

I Have A Shrinking Feeling  
Chapter 2  
  
I woke up, stunned from that shock. I felt dizzy and I couldn't think straight. I felt something brushing against my skin and I felt a draft. I just noticed something, It's dark too. I crawled out of the darkness to notice that everyone was missing. The only thing left were their clothes lying on the ground. And they were huge. I looked down and...  
"...AHHHHH!!!!!!!" I yelled. I ducked under the only cover I had, the carpet? This is too weird, I was naked!!! I looked back and I saw my gi. It was humongous. As I turned I saw Gohan in all his wonder. I looked away, blushing.  
"Gohan, you'd better duck."  
"Why?" He asked. I looked down and so did he. He immediately ducked and gave a small blush. Soon I saw Videl, Goten and Trunks and they immediately done the same thing. We were all in amazement as we looked around us.  
"This is too freaky," Videl cried.  
"I know," I replied.  
"This is cool," Trunks said.  
"Yeah," agreed Goten.  
"Whatever, you two," Gohan said. He turned to see his school uniform lying on the now gigantic carpet. "If we were going to shrink, shouldn't we at least have our clothes on!!"  
"We shrunk?!?!?" cried Videl.  
"What does it look like?!?" Gohan said, sarcastically.  
"Well, I think we have to get what we can," I said. I crawled towards my gi and ripped two small chunks of material off it. I tied one around my waist and the other around my torso. Videl done the same thing with her clothes. Gohan, Goten and Trunks ripped a small chunk off their clothes and tied them at their waist.  
"You know, we'd pass as part of Tarzan's family looking like this," Videl said.  
"Thanks for the compliment but it's the only thing we have to wear," I replied.  
"Hey we screamed and yelled in pain, wouldn't anyone at least know something's wrong?" Gohan asked. We all flew to the window and saw everybody talking, dancing and eating.  
"Does that answer your question?" I asked, sarcastically.  
"They're having too much fun," Trunks said. "Without us!!!"  
"And they have all the food," Goten whined. "I'm so hungry." We all stared outside looking at everybody. We just couldn't believe they don't notice what has happened. Soon all the Saiyans who have shrunk started to have grumbling stomachs.  
"Oh boy, we'd better get something to eat before we starve," Gohan said.  
"You're right," I replied. "Come on everyone." We all headed towards the front door. Luckily for us it was open. We flew towards the main table and, boy, were there loads of food. Mostly for the barbecue, of course. When we looked around us, we couldn't believe how small we actually shrank. The tomato and the mustard bottles seemed like they were skyscrapers. I just couldn't believe my eyes. I drifted off into my mind in awe.  
Soon after my short daydream, I went to ask everyone what to do. I found Gohan and Videl enjoying the view from the table but I found out a couple of people were missing.  
"OH NO!!!!" Gohan and Videl were blown away from my yell that they fell flat on their faces. They soon got up in surprise.  
"What's the problem?" Gohan asked.  
"Golan, are you all right?" Videl asked.  
"Where's Goten and Trunks?!?" I asked, stressed. "Weren't they with you?"  
"Golan, I thought...they...were with you." Gohan replied. We all were in shock. We knew what would happen if they went off on their own.  
"Gohan, Videl check the left side of the table. I'll check the right."  
"Right." They replied in unison. We all went our different ways.  
  
  
  
Everyone at the barbecue was having a great time. It was already 1:30 PM and Mum was getting worried.   
"Kids, the barbecue's ready!!!" yelled Mum. "Kids?! Where could they be?"  
"Don't worry Chi Chi," said Bulma. "They're probably playing inside."  
"But they usually come out to eat by now. You know how they're bottomless pits."  
"Hmmm...That is strange."  
"Will you two stop worrying!?! Those brats know how to take care of themselves, all right!!" Vegeta yelled from the grill. Bulma gave a tiny death stare to Vegeta. He gave one back. After all, Bulma's the only person who dares to give death stares to Vegeta.  
"Vegeta's right, you two should be relaxing," Dad said. Both Bulma and Mum sighed and went back to their little social meeting  
"You know, it's not like they were kidnapped or anything. I mean, what could happen?" questioned Bulma.  
  
  
  
"GOTEN!!" cried Videl.   
"TRUNKS!!" cried Gohan.  
"WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" cried both in unison. They looked high and low on their side but there was no trace of Goten or Trunks.  
"If I don't find Goten, Mum's going to kill me!!" said Gohan, worriedly.  
"Here's something to think about Gohan, how can your mum kill you when your the size of an ant and she doesn't know your this size in the first place?" asked Videl. Gohan thought a bit.  
"Oh yeah, you're right," Gohan said. Videl just gave a sigh and continued the search with Gohan. They stumbled to the edge of the table and decided to turn back. There was no one here. That was until...  
  
  
  
"Hey Bulma, I'm going to move the stereo onto the table, is that okay?" Krillin asked.  
"No problem. Which one?" Bulma asked.   
"The one with most of the food on it," Krillin replied.  
"Sure," Bulma replied back. Krillin carried the stereo onto the table(do I need to remind you, it's on at fifty percent of its maximum)and left to join with Dad.  
  
  
  
Gohan and Videl were holding onto the table cloth for dear life. The music from the stereo is really 'blowing' them away.  
"Videl, hold on!!" cried Gohan.  
"WHAT?!" yelled Videl.  
"I said HOLD ON!!!!" yelled Gohan. At that instant, they both lost their grip and were flying off in different directions.  
  
Meanwhile On The Other Side Of The Main Table...  
"KIDS!!!" I cried. "COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!!!!" I stopped. I can't believe I said that.   
"ALL RIGHT, I GIVE UP. TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!!!!!!!" This was getting very annoying.   
I was so annoyed, I kept hearing someone laughing in my head. I snapped out of my mind and someone was really laughing. Some people were laughing. Two little boys were laughing. I turned and saw Goten and Trunks laughing at me. I sighed in relief.  
"There you are," I said "We have to get back to Gohan and Videl. We've been looking for you everywhere!"  
"We were just exploring the place in miniature form," said Trunks in an arrogant tone. Just like his father; I thought.  
"Not to mention we got something to eat," added Goten. Just like Dad; I thought again.   
"C'mon you two," I said.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

I Have A Shrinking Feeling  
Chapter 3  
  
Gohan groaned as he got up. He had a throbbing headache. When he came to his senses he smelt burger paddy's sizzling.  
"Do I smell something burning?" Gohan asked himself. He felt kind of warm but that soon subsided when he felt a sudden lifting sensation. But I'm not flying, thought a confused Gohan  
"Uh Oh," eeped Gohan. The next thing he knew he was in a hamburger.   
  
Meanwhile In A Different Place...  
Videl awoke with a groan. She also had a throbbing headache and a very cold shiver down her spine. Videl looked around. She saw ice, ice and MORE ice.  
"Where am I?" asked Videl to herself. She suddenly realised.   
"OH KAMI!! I"M IN THE COOLER!!!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!" Suddenly she was lifted out be a humongous hand. It seemed she was lying on top of a can of soda.  
"I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THIS!!!"  
  
Back At The Main Table...  
I landed in the middle of the table and looked around. They should be here already. Goten and Trunks were playing Cowboys and Indians around the table while I was worrying my ass off.   
"Where's Gohan and Videl?" asked Goten.  
"I have no idea," I replied. I was thinking of looking for them on my own but then I'd lose the kids if I do.  
"Goten, Trunks can I trust in you?" I asked.  
"Sure," they replied.  
"OK, We're going to search for Gohan and Videl. Just stay with me, OK?"  
"OK," said Goten.  
"All right," said Trunks. We flew off the main table and we flew low. We didn't want anyone to know what had happened to us. Especially Mum and Bulma.  
  
  
  
At the grill, Vegeta already made a handful of hamburgers. Everyone was getting their hands on them. One particular hamburger was taken by Dad.  
"Kakarott, after this ridiculous barbecue, I'm going to win that next battle," Vegeta said.  
"Yeah, sure Vegeta," replied Dad. Vegeta gave his usual growl and went back to cooking the barbecue. Dad just walked over to his friends, had a few bites of the burger and started talking.  
  
  
  
"HELP!!!! ANYBODY!!!!" cried Gohan. He turned to look at his doom.  
"Great, I shrink, we lose the kids, I get blown away and now I'm going to be eaten by my father," cried Gohan in sarcasm. Just as he thought he was in his last few minutes, he sees a few faces that made him very ecstatic.  
"GOLAN!!! GOTEN!!! TRUNKS!!! HELP!!!!!" he cried. We stop and we see something tiny, well our size, peeping out from the burger Dad was holding.  
"GOHAN WE"RE COMING," I yelled. The kids and I flew as fast as we can towards Gohan. While we were flying, Goten noticed something Mum was holding. Just as Dad was about to eat the last piece of the burger, where Gohan was, an unexpected guest arrived at the barbecue...  
  
  
  
"Hey, hi 18," greeted Dad. He left the burger on a nearby table and walked over to her.  
"Hi," replied 18  
"18, how come it took you long to get here? I was getting worried," Krillin said.  
"Don't worry too much or all your hair will fall out," 18 said. Everyone was laughing at that gesture. Krillin just blushed.  
"Besides I have Marron to look after, remember?" 18 said, showing the little blonde-haired girl in her arms.  
"Right," Krillin said. Everyone started a good talk around 18. After all she was the latecomer.  
  
  
  
The kids and I got to the burger and found Gohan all in a mess.   
"You all right Gohan?!" I asked.  
"Am I all right? I almost got eaten by Dad!!" he cried.  
"You've been through worse," I said in an attempt to calm him down. He just sighed in defeat.  
"Anyway, do you know where Videl is?" I asked.  
"No, we were blown away and I haven't seen her ever since," Gohan replied.  
"You were blown away? From what?" I asked. Gohan pointed back to the main table and there was the stereo with the volume half way on full blast.  
"Oh," I replied. Goten was tugging at my little rag of a skirt for quite some time now. It must be important if he's been tugging for this long.  
"What is it, Goten?" I asked.  
"Golan, I saw Videl." He replied.  
"Where?" Gohan asked.  
"She's on a Diet Coke and Mum's drinking from it." Gohan and I were in total shock and flew off towards Mum. Goten and Trunks just followed.  
  
Meanwhile, Hanging On For Dear Life On The Side Of A Diet Coke...  
"This has to happen to me. All I wanted was a nice time at the Briefs' and I shrink." Videl cried. "Whatever I did to deserve this I'm sorry!!" Just then Mum took a drink of her Diet Coke.  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" cried Videl. "GOHAN, GOLAN HELP ME!!!!!!!"  
"AHH! A BUG!!!" cried Mum. She swiped Videl off her Diet Coke and Videl came crashing down.   
  
Flying Towards The Grill...  
Gohan, the kids and I were heading towards Mum when we noticed something coming our way.   
"What is it?" asked Gohan. The next thing he knew, he was barrelled down towards the ground with something on top of him. We flew after him and found out who crashed into Gohan.   
"It's Videl!" cried Trunks.   
"Are both of you all right?" I asked.  
"All right!? ALL RIGHT?! ARE YOU JOKING!? I NEARLY FROZE TO DEATH IN A COOLER, NEARLY SWALLOWED BY YOUR MUM AND FLUNG 100 FT INTO THE AIR AND YOU ASK IF I'M ALL RIGHT!!?!?!?!" cried Videl in exaggeration.  
"Okay, Okay. Cool down. I was just asking a simple question," I said. Gohan got up to his feet and groaned.  
"Gohan are you all right? Thanks for braking my fall," Videl said.  
"Gohan, who's Gohan?" Gohan said groggily. Right after his question he fainted.  
"Yep, he's fine," said Goten.  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

I Have A Shrinking Feeling  
Chapter 4  
  
"The kids are never this late to a barbecue," said Mum, worriedly. "It's already 4:00 PM. I must've lost track of time because of the barbecue."  
"Yeah I know. I must've myself. Maybe we should check inside," said Bulma also worried. Both women agreed and headed towards the front door.  
  
  
  
We were all heading towards the grill. Videl was looking after the kids while I was carrying Gohan over my shoulder. Once we got to the grill we had to figure out how to get food without being noticed. While the kids and I were thinking, Videl was trying to slap some sense into Gohan.  
"GOHAN, GOHAN!!!" yelled Videl. Soon after a few cries and loads of slaps Gohan finally woke up.  
"Huh? What's going on?" asked Gohan.  
"We're trying to get food," I said looking up at the sky trying to think.  
"Goten and I thought of an idea," said Trunks. "Why not someone distract Dad and someone else get the food." It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Gohan broke the silence.  
"Are you kidding!?"  
"No," said Trunks. Soon everyone started arguing over who would distract Vegeta.  
"FINE! I'LL GO!!" I said, impatiently. "I'll distract Vegeta while all of you try to get a burger paddy off the table." Everyone agreed to this and we all went in our positions. I gulped and started to fly towards Vegeta. I am way over my head, I've got to be insane; I thought. I landed on his right shoulder and did the most stupidest thing I could do with Vegeta. Throw a ki blast at the side of his neck.  
  
  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" yelled Vegeta, rubbing the right side of his neck.  
"Hey Vegeta, what's the problem?" asked Dad.  
"Kakarott, why is this planet filled with these blasted insects?!?" yelled Vegeta in his arrogant tone(like always).  
"Hey, it's the way it is," Dad replied. Vegeta wasn't paying much attention to Dad he was just swiping for the 'insect' around him.  
  
  
  
I was twisting and turning trying to stay out of his reach but close enough for him to keep going. While I was distracting, the others went for the burger paddy.   
Anytime now!!; I thought. Soon, after they've gotten the burger paddy, they started waving at me.   
Finally!!; I thought again. I reached out of Vegeta's reach and headed towards the ground for cover. But that was a mistake I'll remember. Vegeta shot a finger beam of ki in my direction. It was racing towards me and I thought I was a goner for sure. But, at that instant, I felt someone push me out of the way and...  
...I was alive!! I can't believe I was alive!!! The others rushed over to me asking the same question over and over.   
"Which ever one of you saved me I'm grateful!!" I said, relieved.  
"Golan we didn't even have time to reach you," said a confused Videl. I stared at her for a brief moment, also confused.  
"Then if none of you saved me then who did?" We all looked up.  
  
  
  
A very arrogant Vegeta stared at the saviour.   
"Vegeta just because you hate insects you didn't have to shoot one to get rid of it," said Dad.   
"Kakarott I can do whatever I want," said Vegeta, arrogantly. "It was none of your business to interfere."  
"Guys, calm down," said Krillin. Vegeta growled at him. At that remark Krillin backed off. Just as Vegeta was about to attack Dad, everyone heard two screams from the house.  
"Chi Chi!!" yelled Dad. He immediately rushed into the house, with everybody following him. Vegeta reluctantly follows thinking; What did that woman do now?   
  
  
  
We didn't pay attention to what was going on. We were busy filling our stomachs. After a great Lunch(sort of), we were relaxing while we were digesting.   
"I feel much better ," said Goten.   
"You said it," said Trunks.  
"Okay, now that we actually ate something what are we going to do?" asked Videl. We were all silent and so was everything around us. We just realised that everyone at the barbecue was gone.  
"What happened?" asked Gohan. "They must have went inside."  
"Let's go check," I said. We all flew and looked through the window. Everyone was in the Lounge Room trying to calm down two certain people.  
  
  
  
Bulma and Mum were stressing out badly.   
"Not only are they missing but their clothes are lying all over the floor!!" said a VERY worried Mum. "I can't believe we didn't notice this!!!" After that Mum fainted.  
"I'll get the water," said Krillin. He went to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Bulma was sulking all over Vegeta, crying out Trunks' name.  
"Woman can you stop crying. If I wanted to wash I'd be in the shower," said a very annoyed Vegeta. Everyone was talking about the disappearance when Krillin came in.  
"Here's the water," he said carrying a big pail. "I also got a fan." Krillin walked over to Dad.   
"What do you think might have happened to the kids?" asked Krillin.  
"I haven't the slightest idea." Dad replied.  
"Hey, when was the last time you saw your daughter?" Piccolo asked.  
"Well, Vegeta and I were sparring with each other before the barbecue. She was waiting until we finished but she must've snuck out of the Gravity Room without us even noticing."  
"Have you seen your sons?"  
"You might have to ask Chi Chi that question." Dad pointed to a now unconscious Mum.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

I Have A Shrinking Feeling  
Chapter 5   
  
All of us outside were in shock. We didn't know what to do. We were the size of ants and they can't tell if we're the real deal or just annoying insects.  
"Great, they know we're missing. Now what do we do?" cried Videl.  
"We could just fly up to them and say 'hi'?" Goten suggested. Everyone gave a good stare at Goten, all but me.  
"What?!" said Goten.  
"You'd expect all of us to go up to them and say 'look at us, we're shrimps'?" asked Trunks.  
"Well..." said Goten.  
"That might be a good idea," I said, interrupting Goten's thoughts. Everyone gave me weird looks. Especially Gohan and Videl.  
"Golan, are you all right?" asked Gohan putting his hand to my forehead. I smacked it away.  
"Well, if they notice we're this tiny I know they'll freak, but Bulma might help us grow back to our rightful size," I explained.   
"Are you nuts!?!?!" said Gohan and Videl in unison.  
"No, but if you two are worried I'll go and all of you can stay here." Just as I flew off Goten yelled out.  
"WAIT!! ME AND TRUNKS WANT TO COME TOO!!" I stopped and turned around.  
"Fine. But don't do anything stupid. Okay?" I said.   
"Okay," They both said in unison. We flew into the house and in the Lounge Room. I stopped at the entrance of the Lounge Room and turned to face Trunks and Goten.  
"Before we go you have to know who to go to," I said to both of them. "Trunks do you know who to go to?"  
"My Dad," replied Trunks.  
"No, you go to your mum. Okay?" I said, sternly. "I don't want you burnt to a crisp before anyone realises we're this tiny."  
"Oh, Okay."  
"Goten do you know who to go to?"  
"Um......my Dad?" Goten guessed.  
"Yes, go to Dad," I said.  
"Then who do you go to?" Trunks asked.   
"I go to Krillin," I said.  
"Krillin?" they asked in unison. They were giving me weird looks.  
"He's the only reasonable person who might listen."  
"Well, OK," said Trunks. We all went ready for our plan. Hopefully, it might work. Please let this work; I thought  
  
  
  
Everyone inside was trying to figure out about this little mystery, well to Mum and Bulma, it was a complete disaster. Bulma was still sulking on Vegeta's chest and Mum was recovering from her little faint. Everybody else was just confused about the situation.  
"This isn't happening," cried Bulma. "This isn't really happening."  
"Try to calm down, Bulma. We'll find them," said Krillin, in an attempt to reassure Bulma.  
"What happened?" said Mum, recovering.  
"Don't worry Chi Chi. We'll find them," said Dad, also reassuring.   
  
  
  
We all landed on our targeted subject. Trunks to Bulma, Goten to Dad and me to Krillin. Well, Trunks had to land on Vegeta to get his mum's attention. After all she is sulking.  
"Mum!! Mum!! It's me, Trunks!!" yelled Trunks. "It's your son!!" As Trunks tried to get through to his Mum, Goten was doing the same thing with Dad.  
"Dad!! Dad!! Hey Dad!!!! Hello!?!?" yelled Goten. They were trying their hardest to get their attention. I just hope Krillin can hear me.  
"Krillin!! Krillin!!" I yelled. I tried over and over again but it was no use. I could only think of one thing to do now and that was exactly what I did to Vegeta. I started to power up.  
  
Outside The Window...  
"What is she doing?!" yelled Videl.  
"I don't know!!" cried Gohan.  
"Let's hope she knows what she's doing!!" yelled Videl again.  
  
Back Inside The Lounge Room...  
I finished powering up and formed a ki ball in my hand then I threw it to his left cheek.   
  
  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!!" yelled Krillin, rubbing his left cheek.   
"What is it?" asked Dad.   
"Something, sort of, bit me or something on my cheek," replied Krillin.  
"It's those damn bugs!!" yelled Vegeta. "There's too many of them on this blasted Planet!!" While Vegeta was complaining about bugs on Earth, Bulma looked up from his soaked chest to find an 'insect' on his left shoulder.  
"AAAHHH!!! BUG!!!" cried Bulma. She swiped a hand down on Vegeta's shoulder and the 'bug' flew across the room.  
  
  
  
"AAHHHH!! HELP!!" yelled Trunks as he was flung across the room by his Mum.   
"TRUNKS!!!!" I cried. The wall came closer and closer until BANG! Trunks hit right into it.   
"Ouch," said Trunks rubbing his back. "That hurt!!" Trunks stood up off the wall to see how far he'd flown. He reached the corner of the room!! Goten and I were amazed but worried at the same time. Just as we were about to head towards Trunks...  
  
  
  
"GOKU!! THERE'S A BUG ON YOU!!!" cried Mum.  
"What?" asked Dad. Mum replied by going on about the 'bug' on Dad's shoulder. Then she lost it.  
"AAAHHH!!!" yelled Mum and swiped Dad's right shoulder. The 'bug' went flying across the room.  
  
  
  
"WAHHHHHHH!!!!!" yelled Goten as he was also flung across the opposite side of the room.  
"GOTEN!!" I cried. He was heading closer to the wall and then CRASH!  
"Ow," said Goten rubbing his backside. Goten got up to his feet and flew around the room to Trunks, careful not to be spotted by anyone. Once he gotten to Trunks he started talking to him.  
"You OK?" asked Goten.   
"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" asked Trunks.  
"I'm OK. It's just that my butt hurts."  
"Thanks for the info Goten but I didn't need to know that."   
"Oh, sorry."  
  
Back Outside...  
Gohan and Videl were getting worried and scared about this whole situation.  
"Maybe we should go inside and help them," said Gohan.  
"Are you joking? Do you know how far them two got flung across the room?" asked a very distressed Videl.  
"Do whatever you want but I'm helping them," said Gohan, sternly. He flew towards the front door and entered the house. Videl was left outside thinking.  
Few Minutes Later...  
"GOHAN!! WAIT FOR ME!!!" yelled Videl as she entered the house.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
This isn't happening. Goten and Trunks got flown across the room and Krillin isn't listening!!; I thought. I had to get his attention somehow. So I had to power up again and this time it was a bigger ki ball. I aimed and blasted again, only towards his neck.  
  
  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!!" cried Krillin again.  
"Are you all right Krillin?!" asked Yamcha. "That's the second time." He was rubbing his left side of his neck when he noticed something flying around him.  
  
  
  
"KRILLIN!!!!!" I cried. "DON'T YOU RECOGNISE ME!?!?!" There I was flying around his head waving my arms to get his attention. Unfortunately he only passed me as an 'insect'. Goten and Trunks were flying down towards me at the time, wanting to help.  
  
  
  
"It's a bug!!" said Krillin. "This is the third one in the room." All he did was swipe at the 'insect' but it kept dodging his hits. Soon two more came flying out of nowhere.  
"What is this? Bug central?!" cried Bulma. "Someone remind me to hire an exterminator." She soon started to swipe at the other two 'bugs' and Chi Chi followed.  
  
  
  
"AAAAHHHH!!!" cried all three of us, trying to escape from the hands of(well since we're this tiny)death. All of us were dodging, trying to stay alive. Suddenly, Goten was hit and was plummeting towards the floor.  
"AAAHHH!!!" he cried. He hit the floor hard and got up with a groan. He saw a shadow fall on top of him. He turned to see Bulma's bottom of her foot.  
"One down," said Bulma and brought the foot down towards Goten. Goten didn't expect this. It was sudden. He just stared.  
"GOTEN!!!" cried a familiar voice. Someone grabbed him and got him out of there without being a stain on the carpet. Goten looked up to see Gohan.  
"Gohan!!" he said. "I thought you didn't want to come in here?"  
"When it gets to the boiling point, I'll come," replied Gohan. Gohan grabbed Goten and flew in the air. Only to bump across Vegeta. Vegeta turned to see two insignificant insects flying his way.  
  
In The Air...  
Trunks and I were flying this way and that and were getting tired of it. We both got together through all of this swatting and started a small talk.  
"Trunks, we have no choice. We have to fight," I said.  
"But Golan, they're friends and family," Trunks replied.  
"I know that but they won't know it's us until we show them." Trunks and I looked at each other for a brief moment and we both agreed. A hand suddenly came out from nowhere and swatted. It missed both of us, but we lost each other.  
  
  
"Don't these bugs die?" asked Chi Chi.  
"Must be some new species," replied Bulma. She stopped running around the place and started thinking.  
"Whatever they are, they're really bugging me," said Krillin. "And that's no joke." Soon, Vegeta was starting to swat and grab in the air. What's with these blasted bugs?; thought Vegeta as he was grabbing for it flying around.  
  
  
  
Gohan and Goten were attempting escape from Vegeta. Gohan dodged and ducked with Goten still in his arms. Gohan was almost out of Vegeta's reach until Vegeta's hand came in front of him. Gohan crashed into it and the next thing he knew he was being held. Gohan let Goten go.  
"RUN GOTEN!!!" he cried.  
"But Gohan..." Goten replied.  
"GO!!" Goten flew off for safety leaving Gohan with Vegeta. Goten flew around to find Trunks and I so we could help him rescue Gohan but couldn't see us anywhere. Mum saw him though and gave him a hard smack. Goten was flying towards the wall again but he was caught by someone. It can't be Gohan; he thought. He turned to see Videl.  
"Videl!! It's you!" he exclaimed.  
"Yeah, might as well drop in," she replied.  
"You've got to help me. Gohan's caught."  
"What?! By who?"  
"......Vegeta." Videl froze at the sound of that name. She didn't move or blink.  
"Videl?" asked Goten. Videl kept silent for a few moments. Soon she got herself out of her little 'mental' surprise.  
"Are you okay?" asked Goten.  
"Just fine," replied Videl. "Maybe we should find Trunks and Golan and they'll help us, okay?"  
"Sure." Both of them flew off into the swatting, swiping slugfest in the middle of the room.   
  
Meanwhile...  
Trunks and I were getting tired of running away. We had no choice but to fight back. Trunks dealt with Mum and I with Krillin. Good thing Bulma stopped. That'd be too much; I thought. Krillin kept swatting at me, trying to grab me too. I kept dodging him until he pulled a fast one on me. His other hand came from behind me. I sensed this and turned around to stop it. As his hand was about to swat, I blocked it. I was now pushing against his hand. I was surprised. Even though I'm this tiny, I'm still strong enough.  
  
  
  
"What?!" cried Krillin.  
"What is it Krillin?" asked Bulma.  
"Take a look at this." Everyone now sees his hand being pushed by the little insect. Everyone was amazed. Soon the little insect flew off.  
"This has to be a new species," said Bulma. "But what insect is it?" Everyone was thinking about Bulma's query. All but Mum, who was still swatting at the little insect.  
  
  
  
"Yikes!!!" cried Trunks as he was dodging Mum. "She's fast." Trunks went left and right but couldn't evade Mum. That's it!! I can't take this any more!!; he thought. He turned around towards Mum and just battled it out. She swatted with her right hand, he high kicked it. She used her left hand, he used a roundhouse kick. Soon Trunks got a little too carried away and shot a giant ki ball at Mum.  
  
  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" cried Mum. "Why you little..."  
"Chi Chi, are you all right?" asked Dad.  
"I'm fine Goku," she replied. "That little pest..." She looked around only to find it gone.  
"Never mind," said Mum.  
"Well did anyone catch one?" asked Bulma. Everyone was looking at each other, asking themselves the same question.  
"Over here woman!!" yelled Vegeta. Bulma walked towards him to find he caught one.  
"I'll get a jar," said Bulm  
a and went off to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
I was flying around with Trunks following me. We were searching for one missing member.  
"Are you sure you don't know where he is?" I asked Trunks.  
"No, I lost him after they started trying to kill us!!" he replied.  
"I just hope he's okay."  
"Don't worry Golan. Goten's always okay...maybe." I sighed. Both of us were searching for him high and low until we found him flying with someone I didn't expect to be in here.  
"Videl? Since when did you get in here," I asked.  
"Don't ask!" she replied.  
"You okay Goten?"  
"I'm fine," he replied. I looked around to find one person missing. I flew up to Videl.  
"Where's Gohan?" Videl was about to explain when Goten jumped in.  
"Vegeta's got him."  
"What?!" I looked down towards Vegeta. He had his fist up and Bulma was coming back with a jar with holes in the lid.  
"Kuso!" I cried and raced down to Bulma but it was too late. Gohan was now in a jar being looked at like an animal from a zoo.  
"Oh, this is nice," said Gohan, sarcastically.   
  



End file.
